xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of fire. Technique of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Mimicry and Energy Physiology. Also Called * Fire Body/Physiology * Pyro Physiology * Pyric Mimicry/Physiology * Pyrokinetic Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into fire. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Fire Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Fire Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel fire in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Fire Beings' * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence ** Enhanced Speed * Fire Aura * Limited Fire Manipulation ** Fire Generation * Fire Immunity * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Fire Beings' * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence * Fire Aura * Fire Manipulation * Fire Immunity * Flight/High-Speed Flight * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Quintessence Force * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Speed Techniques * Pyrokinetic Invisibility * Pyrokinetic Shapeshifting Variations * Flame Head * Heat Physiology * If mixed with Magic, one may gain: ** Cosmic Fire Mimicry ** Dark Fire Mimicry ** Holy Fire Mimicry ** Hell-Fire Mimicry ** Liquid Fire Mimicry Associations * Fire Absorption ** Fire Assimilation * Fire Manipulation * Force Armor Generation * Pyrokinetic Creature Creation * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyroportation * Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. * Self Combustion Limitations * Takes time to control. * Users may be vulnerable to water, ice or cold. Known Users Anime/Manga Mythology/Folklore Gallery File:Alan_with_plumbers_badge.jpg|Alan Albright (Ben 10) Meramon.gif|Meramon (Digimon) File:Atlas_Flame.jpg|Atlas Flame (Fairy Tail) File:Fire_Jacket.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare (How to Train Your Dragon) File:Fire_Fist_Ace.png|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|After his brother's death, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Mera Mera no Mi and gained its abilities. File:Fire_Emperor's_Battle_Suit.png|Kuyō (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) File:Spirit_of_Fire.jpg|Spirit of Fire (Shaman King) Jack Jack.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) BurningBlaze.PNG|Burning Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) Flame Princess Adventure Time.png|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Red Burst Opening.png|The Red Wisp (Sonic) transforms Sonic into the Red Burst, a destructive fireball that instantly incinerates enemies with a mere touch as well as creating fiery. explosions to gain extra height distance. infer.jpg|The Infernites (Mixels) Renae_(Tester_V2)_copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) BlazeFenixtheBurningBombardmentBird-TF06-JP-VG.png|Blaze Fenix The Burning Bombardment Bird (Yu-Gi-Oh!) FireElementor.png|Fire Elementor (Max Steel) File:Human Torch flame on!.gif|Johnny Storm (Marvel Comics) File:Sindr_Mighty-Thor-22-Marvel-Comics-Legacy.jpg|Sindr (Marvel Comics) File:Surtur_(Earth-616)_Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_626.png|Surtur (Marvel Comics) File:Ghost_Rider_army.jpg|Ghost Riders (Marvel Comics) File:Molten_Man.jpg|Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Marvel Comics) File:Amara_Aquilla_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Gold_Vol_2_3_001.jpg|Amara Aquilla/Magma (Marvel Comics) File:Ben_Hammil_(Earth-616)_from_New_X-Men_Vol_2_38_0001.jpg|Ben Hammil/Match (Marvel Comics) File:Firestaraj.jpg|Angelica Jones/Firestar (Marvel Comics) Human Torch Jim hmmond.png|Jim Hammond/Human Torch Marvel Comics) Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix.png|True to its name, Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a bird completely made of fire. Feebemas.jpeg|Feebemas (Stitch!) File:Willy_Pete_(Empowered).jpg|Willy Pete (Empowered) "a goddamn fire elemental". Matatabi Naruto.gif|Matatabi (Naruto) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries